smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Resurrect Oracle Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Resurrect Oracle Smurf" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It had been a busy day for the Smurfs, so busy in fact that Hero went to sleep long before it was bed time for everyone. As he slept in his bed, Wonder was given the task of having Oracle Smurf stay with them for the night. She played many games with him to keep him occupied for the time being. As the two played their games, Hero began to toss and turn, he began to dream that his fellow Smurfs had set up a circus for Oracle after he became friends with an elephant named Pyramis. He dreamed of the Smurf Village with many game stalls and a big circus tent made from leaves, he could soon hear Brainy's voice coming from inside the tent. "And now it's my privilege to present... High Wire Hefty!" he announced. All the Smurfs clapped and cheered as Hefty slowly and surely began to walk across the high wire, he did everything he could to avoid looking down by any means necessary. "Got to remember what Papa Smurf said," Hefty thought to himself. "I've got to have faith in myself." He tried to keep those words repeating in his head, but it was no avail as he look down towards the net and began to feel extremely dizzy. "I knew it! I'm dizzy again! Hefty told himself as he began to lose his balance on the wire, he tried vigorously to regain it; but it wasn't doing him any good. All the Smurfs could do was watch on and worry, hoping he wasn't going to fall. Papa Smurf had returned to his spot in the crowd, but he couldn't see Oracle where he had left him. "Dreamy! Have you seen Oracle?" Papa Smurf questioned. "Sorry, Papa Smurf! I haven't," Dreamy replied, not taking his eyes off Hefty. "I thought for sure I left Oracle here!" Papa Smurf asked himself, sounding worried about the infant's whereabouts. But what he didn't realize was that Oracle had crawled from the crowd and into a cannon that Handy had made for the circus, with each crank of the side handle equaling that of 20 yards of distance. "What a brave Smurf Hefty is," Dreamy said. "He's doing his act with his eyes closed." "Oh no!" Papa Smurf called out in shock. Oracle was hiding inside the cannon when Handy approached it. "Three cranks should do it for the big finale!" Handy said as he gave the crank three spins. Then Brainy came along and gave the crank six additional turns equaling a new distance, Greedy then gave the crank five additional turns and Jokey responded with another seven. The total accumulative power of each crank would send Oracle miles away. Hefty suddenly lost his balance on the high-wire and was dangling by only his left foot, "PAPA SMURF! HELP!" he shouted. All the Smurfs watched on in shock as he dangled off the wire before letting go of his balancing pole, which nearly knocked Brainy on the head. "Hey! Watch it!" Brainy said, getting out of the way at the last minute. "If I didn't know any better I'd say Hefty was in trouble." "I think he is, Brainy!" Papa Smurf said, joining him. "You better smurf on to the next act." "Fire the Smurfy Cannonball!" Brainy instructed, as Handy and Clumsy took Lazy towards the cannon, completely unaware that Oracle was inside. "Wait a minute, Smurfs!" Lazy pleaded as they approached the cannon. "Let's think this over." As they were about to put Lazy inside, Clumsy tripped and pressed the cannon's launch mechanism; launching Oracle off faster than a rocket. "Weee!" Oracle cheered as he flew through the air at great speed. "Great Smurfs!" Papa Smurf bellowed. "It's Oracle!" Smurfette screamed. Hefty saw Oracle approaching and he held his arms out hoping to catch him, but Oracle ended up flying right past him. "Come back, Oracle!" Hefty called out as they watched him pierce the leaves and off into the distance. "I'll get him!" Hero insisted as he took to the air and flew after Oracle, but the total accumulative power in the cannon shot made it so that even Hero couldn't keep up with him. "Oh my smurf! How much power was in that cannon?" Oracle flew high in the sky for quite some time before slowly beginning to descend, but unfortunately, it was towards Balthazar's castle. Hero could hear Oracle's faint cheering and realized where the infant Smurf was going to land. "Oh smurf no!" Hero said to himself. "Oracle smurfing towards Balthazars! I need to be quick! Who knows what Balthazar will smurf to him." As Oracle approached the castle, Pyramis the elephant was continuously making loud noises with his trunk, keeping Balthazar awake. "Argh! That elephant again!" Lord Balthazar groaned with frustration, before Oracle Smurf came flying through the window and landing on the pillow right beside him, his raven was surprised. "What are you squawking about? It's only a baby Smurf and..." Lord Balthazar said to the raven before his attention turned to Oracle. "A baby Smurf?" Oracle could only mutter baby speech as Balthazar took the infant Smurf into his hands and smiled menacingly. "No doubt the golden Smurf's not too far behind, I must prepare my defenses." Balthazar told himself, as he began to set up for experiments, he had Oracle inside of a glass container. "This invisible magic shield should keep me protected from that golden Smurf." He sprinkled many magical particles into the air and the shield was created, he turned to face Oracle. "Be happy, little one!" he said to the infant Smurf. "You haven't long now." Hero landed on the window sill and studied the situation. He noticed Balthazar was preparing an experiment and was planning on using Oracle as the test subject. "I can't waste anymore time! I've got to save Oracle!" Hero said as he charged towards Balthazar, only to be stopped by the magic shield. "What? Oh no!" He could only watch on in horror as Balthazar took Oracle from the glass container and help him over a boiling pot. "I won't allow this!" Hero thundered as he charged up his energy and landed a punch on the shield, but as he tried to force his way through the shield; he watched as Balthazar dropped Oracle into the pot and placed the lid on top of it. NO!!!" Hero shouted as he increased his power and applied more strength to his fist, putting the shield under more strain as every lost second was costly as Oracle's life was under serious threat. Eventually, the shield broke and Hero quickly delivered a powerful kick to Lord Balthazar's head and to his raven, knocking them unconscious before kicking the pot off the table and to the floor, shattering it completely. Hero searched beneath the broken pieces, praying that Oracle was still alive. "Oracle? Oracle? Can you hear me? It's your Uncle Hero!" Hero called out, praying for a response. It wasn't before too long that Hero's worst fears were realized, when he moved a big piece of broken pot; he was close to losing the contents of his stomach, for there before him was a small puddle of blue liquid covered up by a tiny Smurf hat and white sleeper. Hero's heart became heavy, he dropped to his knees. "No! Oh smurf no!" Hero grieved trying to fight back tears. "Not Oracle! He had his whole smurf ahead of him! Now he won't be able to smurf it. DAMN YOU, BALTHAZAR!!!" At that moment, Papa Smurf and a group of Smurfs came in through the window. "Hero! Are you alright?" Papa Smurf asked. "Where's Oracle?" Hero tried to fight back the tears as he grimly showed them the sight. They were completely lost for words, except for Hefty; who felt nothing but rage. "SOME GUARDIAN YOU ARE, KAKAROT!" Hefty screamed. "BECAUSE OF YOU, THE LITTLE SQUEEZER IS SMURFED!" "IT WASN'T MY FAULT, HEFTY!" Hero barked back. "BALTHAZAR SMURFED AN INVISIBLE SHIELD, MAKING IT HARD FOR ME TO SMURF ORACLE IN TIME." All the Smurfs cried as they had now lost the youngest member of their village. "Well, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf cried. "It seems we smurf his remains back to the village." "I just can't believe it!" Smurfette wailed. "Why would Balthazar smurf such a disgusting thing?" "We can't help the evil hearts of humans, Smurfette," Papa Smurf responded. Balthazar soon came too and noticed there were more Smurfs. "SMURFS!" he shouted. "Now I'll turn you all to gold!" But before Balthazar could do anything, the ground began to shake immensely as Hero began to power up to great proportions, his golden aura swirled around him at great speed and lightning bolts shot forth in all directions. His body began glowing in small intervals and his Smurf hat fell from his head as golden hair began to grow on his head, the styling of the hair made it look similar to his first ascended form, but this one appeared longer and rigid. When Hero screamed, a blinding white light shot forth and could be seen from miles around. When everyone opened their eyes, they noticed Hero had ascended to the form above his first transformation. Hero turned to face Balthazar. "Your actions will be your downfall," he thundered menacingly. "I am... a Supersmurf 2." Balthazar looked on in fear before Hero proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life. Hero slowly began to ascend into the air and prepared a move that he once tried to do during his Smurfling years, but he couldn't care less about the consequences. He only watched vengeance. "Consider this my final words to you!" Hero raged. "FINAL... KAMEHAMEHA!" Balthazar barely had enough time to make a shield for himself before he was consumed by the blast. Afterwards, Hero's energy died down and he reverted back to his normal self. When he put his hat back on; he turned to face his fellow Smurfs who only looked on with wide eyes and open mouths. "We might as well smurf the little one's remains back to the village," Hero told them. "I might smurf an idea that could bring the little one back to life." The Smurfs proceeded to put the blue remains of what was once Oracle Smurf into a vial and returned to the Smurf Village. When Papa Smurf announced the devastating news to the other Smurfs, they quickly pointed the blame on Hero who was too late in saving the little Smurf, but Papa Smurf told them that Balthazar had smurfed a shield, preventing him from saving Oracle in time, and Hero had an idea which could bring him back to life. The Smurfs were all in the village square as Oracle's clothing and remains were altogether on a table. Hero walked through the crowd towards it holding a small box, he opened the box and revealed the contents; which were the seven Power Stones. He formed them in a circle around the remains and knelled before them and muttered under his breath, "Oh, Great stones of power! Hear my words, restore the life to our little one who was smurfed from us." The Power Stones began to glow as they slowly raised to the air and swirled around the remains, they then transferred their powers towards them. The Smurfs watched on as a small silhouette began to appear. The light slowly died down and Oracle slowly descended towards the table, his slowly opened his eyes and he began to mutter in baby talk. All the Smurfs clapped and cheered as Oracle had been brought back to life, Hero was the first to embrace him as he felt guilty about not saving him in the first place. ... Hero shot up in his bed, just in time as Wonder was putting Oracle to bed, the infant Smurf had already fallen asleep. "What's wrong, Hero?" Wonder asked as she approached the crib. "Just another nightmare!" Hero answered between breaths. "Another? You really need to smurf to Papa Smurf about this," Wonder insisted. "I suppose I should," Hero replied. "Can I smurf with Oracle? Just for a few minutes?" "Well, he's just fallen asleep," Wonder said. "But as long as you don't wake him up." "I promise," Hero responded as Wonder slowly transferred Oracle to Hero's arms before getting ready for bed herself. Hero held Oracle close to him and whispered. "Don't you worry, Oracle," he whispered. "I won't let anything evil happen to you. I can promise you that. On my life, I will keep you safe." Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories